custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Come on Over to Barney's New House! (Barney Home Video) (Malechi Perez's version)
"Come on Over to Barney's New House!" is a Barney Home Video that was released to stores on Tuesday, August 15, 2000 in the United States and Canada. Plot Barney invites his friends, including the viewer, to his new house. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Voice: Bob West) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Debi (Jasmine Woods) *Scooter McNutty (Puppeteered: Todd Duffey/Voice: Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Puppeteered: Brice Armstrong/Voice: Brice Armstrong) *Wee Willie Winkie (Sonny Franks) *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) *Jack (Sonny Franks) *Jill (Julie Johnson) *Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse (Voice: Sam Williamson) *Little Dog: Boomer *The Wolf (David Voss) Songs #Barney Theme Song (Barney Song) (sung by the kids) #Imagine a Place (Barney Song) (Performed by Jeff, Jill, Nick and Debi) #Barney is a Dinosaur (Barney Song) (tune to: The Muffin Man (Children's Song/Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Song/Nursery Song)) (sung by Barney) #A Perfectly Purple Day (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Jeff and Jill) #Anything Can Happen (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Jeff and Jill) #Jack and Jill (Children's Song/Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Song/Nursery Song) (sung by Barney) #BJ's Song (Barney Song) (Performed by BJ, Barney, Jeff and Jill) #A Sour Pickle Face (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, BJ, Jeff and Jill) #My Yellow Blankey (Barney Song) (Performed by Baby Bop, Barney, BJ, Jeff and Jill) #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (Barney Song) (sung by Barney, BJ, Jeff and Jill) #Music Is For Everyone (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff and Jill) #I Hear Music Everywhere (Barney Song) (sung by Riff) #You Can Make Music with Anything (Barney Song) (Performed by Riff, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff and Jill) #That's How You Make-Rock-N-Roll (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jeff and Jill) #A Rock-N-Roll Star (Barney Song) (Performed by BJ) #Blue Jay Blues (Barney Song) (Performed by BJ, Jeff, Jill and Blue Jay) #Jack and Jill (Children's Song/Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Song/Nursery Song) (sung by BJ) #Surfin' on the World Wide Web (Barney Song) (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jeff and Jill) #Look at Me I'm Dancing! (Barney Song) (Performed by Baby Bop, Barney, BJ, Riff, Jeff and Jill) #Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone? (Children's Song/Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Song/Nursery Song) (Performed by Barney, Nick and Debi) #Look at Me, I'm Three (Barney Song) (sung by Baby Bop) #Peanut Butter (Children's Song/Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Song/Nursery Song) (sung by Barney) #Barney's Silly Pigs (Barney Song) (Tune to: The Surprise Symphony (Traditional)) (sung by Barney) #Pumpernickel (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Nick and Debi) #When You Have a Ball (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jeff, Jill, Nick and Debi) #Bubbles (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jeff, Jill, Nick and Debi) #Five Little Butterflies (Children's Song/Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Song/Nursery Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jeff, Jill, Nick and Debi) #Riding in the Car (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jeff, Jill, Nick and Debi) #Lookin' Round My Neighborhood (Barney Song) (tune to: Mother Goose, Please Appear (Barney Song)) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jeff, Jill, Nick and Debi) #The Barney Bag (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jeff, Jill, Nick and Debi) #Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Barney Song) (Performed by Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jeff, Jill, Nick, Debi and Barney) #The Dino Dance (Barney Song) (Performed by BJ, Barney, Baby Bop, Riff, Jeff, Jill, Nick and Debi) #That's a Home to Me (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jeff, Jill, Nick and Debi) #I Love You (Barney Song) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jeff, Jill, Nick and Debi) End Credit Music #Anything Can Happen (Barney Song) (Instrumental) with real versions of "Barney & Friends Season 3" Bob Singleton arrangements Trivia *Some real versions of "Barney & Friends Season 3" Bob Singleton musical arrangements and background music are used in this home video. *This home video marks the first appearance of Barney's New House. *This home video was filmed at the Barney Studio in Carrollton, Texas in the United States on Tuesday, February 15, 2000.